Un roi pour leur terre
by panteraa
Summary: Elika et le Prince cherche une nouvelle solution d'emprisonner Arhiman. Ils entendent parler d'un temple loin dans les montagnes et s'y rende. Là bas, il font la rencontre de Aaron, envoyé du dieu Ormazd.
1. Nuit de cauchemar

Le temps commençait a ce gâter. La chaleurs du jour dans le désert laissa place au froid glacial de la nuit. Pourtant le prince et Elika ne voulaient pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir atteint les montagnes, celle ci n'étant plus très loin. Après avoir une nouvelle fois libéré arhiman de sa prison, Elika voulait tout faire pour protéger son cher pays, quand au prince, il voulait trouver une solution pour emprisonner arhiman sans que la femme qu'il aimait se sacrifie a nouveau pour l'enfermer.

Près de trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas reposer, leurs corps étaient sur le point de s'effondrer, mais ils luttaient contre la fatigue, la chaleur et la douleur.

-Dis Princesse, le temps risque de nous jouer un mauvais tours, il serait préférable de s'arrêter pour la nuit, rien que cette fois, demain au aurore nous partirons et nous irons dans les montagnes trouver ce temple sacrée. Dit le prince en regardant le ciel s'assombrir, le soleil allant bientôt laisser place a la lune, celle ci qui serait vite cacher par les nuages.

-mais il ne faut plus perdre de temps, vois comme arhiman se rapproche, les ténèbres serons bientôt sur nous.

-ils ne seront pas la avant demain après midi je pense, et puis Elika si nous ne nous arrêtons pas, nous serons mort de fatigue avant que les ténèbres ne nous touchent! Ne t'inquiète pas sa corruption ne nous aura pas.

-Tu as surement raison, j'ai les idées embrouiller, je manque de sommeil, de plus j'ai un peu faim, mais cela pourra attendre. Nous devon trouver un endroit ou nous abriter.

Le prince acquiesça, soulagé de voir que Elika pouvait toujours réfléchir clairement même après tout le chagrin qu'elle venait d'endurer. Perdre d'abord son père, puis devoir ce sacrifier pour son pays, et ensuite ressusciter et voir que tout ce qu'elle venait de subir n'avait servit a rien, tout cela a cause de lui. Le prince le savait mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Elika mourir, alors pour la sauver il avait conclut un pacte avec arhiman, promettant de le libérer une nouvelle fois. Mais Elika ne lui en avait pas voulu, elle lui avait seulement sourit tristement.

Ils trouvèrent refuge dans une petite zone rocheuse, et dans l'une de ces roches il leurs étaient possible de se cacher pour la nuit sans ce faire attraper par les sbires d'arhiman. Après avoir allumer un feu et commencer a manger le peu de provision qui leurs restaient, le Pince Proposa a Elika de dormir un peu tandis qui lui monterai la garde.

-Tu es sur que ça ira? Toi aussi tu es fatigué! Lui demanda Elika

-Oui, je pense que tu as plus besoin de dormir que moi.

-Si tu le dis. Conclut elle en se couchant entre le sol et une fine couverture.

Le prince la regarda s'endormir, il tenait tant à elle, mais pourrait t'il vraiment trouver une solution pour enfermer Arhiman sans que Elika ne meurt? Il ne voulait pas trop y penser, car Arhiman, si loin qu'il puisse être, l'avait corrompue déjà une fois. Il le sentait, Arhiman était la, une infime partie était la en lui, elle s'y était installé quand le prince l'avait libérer pour sauver la jeune princesse qu'il aimait tant.

-Tu sais maintenant que je suis la et que tu ne pourra pas m'échapper Prince. C'est ce que lui avait dit Arhiman.

Le Prince regarda le ciel noir s'assombrir encore, la corruption d' Arhiman avait recouvert entièrement les terres fertiles du royaume de Elika. Finalement, il alla s'assoir a l'entrer de leur cachette pour surveiller les alentours. Il n'y avait rien que du sable, énormément de sable, en une semaine de voyage ils n'avaient traversés que des déserts, des océans de sable. C'est la bas qu'il découvrirent un homme du désert, seul, c'est lui qui leur avait dit qu'un temple sacré existé dans les montagnes lointaines. Il repensa au paroles du vieille homme, et il ne savait pas quoi en penser, car l'homme avait disparu le lendemain de leur rencontre. Mais Elika y croyait, alors le Prince avait décider de la suivre, afin de la protéger, même si cela ne durerai pas longtemps.

La nuit était déjà bien avancé quand il entendis Elika parler dans son sommeil, elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle parlait de son père, de son peuple, de son royaume et elle parler d' Arhiman...

- Réveille toi Princesse! Lui dit le prince en la secouant doucement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, puis elle regarda le rince longuement, ils restèrent comme sa un certain temps avant que Elika ne se relève doucement en écartant le Prince.

-Tu as parler dans ton sommeil, ton rêve ne semblait pas être joyeux.

-J'ai rêver de mon peuple mourant a cause d' Arhiman.

-mais ton peuple ne vit plus dans les terres fertile du royaume!

-Il vit plus loin, vers les plaines.

-Je ne savais pas Elika, est t-il vraiment en danger?

-Non pas pour l'instant, Arhiman va d'abord chercher a nous détruire, moi en particulier.

Le prince ne répondit pas a cette dernière phrase, ils continuèrent a attendre, et puis finalement, voyant les premiers rayon du soleil ce montrer, Elika décidèrent enfin de sortir de leurs cachette et de partir pour les montagnes. Celles ci ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques heures de leur position.


	2. Prince de Perse

Le soleil était levé depuis déjà plusieurs heures et le prince et Elika avaient bien avancé, ils étaient enfin arrivés au pied des montagnes rocheuses. Le prince remarqua un chemin parfaitement marqué au sol comme si à une époque lointaine, les hommes passaient souvent ici en groupe. Ils regardèrent une dernière fois derrière eux avant d'emprunter cette route. Malgré la noirceur du ciel, le temps était chaud et lourd, il était difficile pour le Prince et Elika de continuer sur ce chemin en pente parfois douce et parfois raide. Midi approchait a grand pas, Elika s'arrêta pour souffler quelques seconde.

- « Tu veux qu'on s'arrête un peu pour manger? Demanda le Prince, cela te ferais du bien.

- Oui mais et Arhiman? Il ne va pas s'arrêter lui. Nous ne devons pas lui donner l'occasion de nous tuer.

-Je le sais mais si tu continue comme sa, Arhiman n'aura pas besoin d'intervenir, tu arrivera as te tuer toute seul ».

Elika ne répondis pas, elle avait horreur d'avoir tord et pourtant, c'était le cas, le Prince avait encore raison, elle décida de s'assoir au sol, le Prince se dirigea vers elle et se posa a ses cotés. Il lui tendis un morceau de pain qu'elle pris et commença a grignoter. Elika commençait a ne plus sentir le goût de se pain, vieux de déjà quelques jours, elle savait en tout cas qu'il devenait de plus en plus dur chaque jour. Elle releva la tête vers le ciel noir de nuages généré par Arhiman, elle ressentie un lourd poids dans son cœur, elle pensa a son peuple qui bientôt payerai pour les fautes que son père avait commise. Tout cela était la faute de Arhiman. Ou pouvait donc être ce temple consacré a Ormazd, peu être que ce vieille homme leur avait mentis et que ce temple n'existait tout simplement pas, Elika ne savait plus quoi penser. La seul chose dont elle était sur c'était que le Prince était la pour l'aider et qu'il resterait avec elle, cela la consola, elle commençait à bien l'aimer. Tout a coup, quelque chose traversa l'esprit d' Elika, que savait t-elle de lui? Il ne lui avait jamais parler de sa vie d'avant excepté le fait qu'il était un voleur de tombe et chasseur de trésor. Mais elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

- « dis moi? Commença Elika, je viens de penser a une chose...

- tu pense toujours Elika...Coupa le Prince pour la taquiner.

-Je suis sérieuse...

- D'accord, d'accord je t'écoute!

- ...Tu sais, depuis le temps que nous voyageons ensemble et que nous luttons contre Arhiman, même si cela ne que quelque jours, je trouve que nous somme devenus un peu plus proche, non?

- Oui et ou veux tu en venir?

- Et bien je pense que comme moi je t'ai raconter mon histoire, j'aimerai bien connaître la tienne... »

Le Prince ne savais pas quoi répondre. Pendant tout leurs voyage, il avait réussi à éviter le sujet ou à le détourner a son avantage. Si pendant toute leur aventure il avait demandé à ce qu' Elika l'appelle seulement «Prince», il savait que viendrai le moment ou il n'aurai plus l'occasion de cacher son secret. Il réfléchit un moment avant de savoir par ou commencer...

- « Tu es vraiment sur de vouloir tout connaître de moi, ce n'est pas une histoire joyeuse et qui ne fini pas bien, d'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'elle vaut la peine d'être raconter mais si tu veux la savoir je veux bien te la raconter.

- Je veux savoir ce qui ta amené jusqu'ici... je ne sais rien de rien sur toi, pas même ton nom...

- en faite... cela fait si longtemps que l'on m'appelle le Prince que je n'ai plus l'habitude que l'on me nomme par mon nom.

- Tu l' a oublier?

- Non. Jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier, c'est la seul chose qui me rattache encore a mon passé.

- Alors je veux savoir qu'elle est ton nom! Commença a s'impatienter Elika.

-Dastan! C'est comme sa que l'on m'appelais quand j' était Prince de Perce. Le Prince Dastan! Répondit le Prince.»

Elika réfléchit un moment, ce nom, elle l'avait entendu par son père quelque fois, quand il parlait des rois et des héros de la Perce, mais étant petite elle n'y faisait pas souvent attention. Pourtant elle venait de se souvenir de ce nom. Le prince Dastan, le troisième fils qui sauva l'armée Perce lors de la prise de la ville sainte de Alamut! Elika connaissait bien cette histoire car comme cette ville, tout le pays de Elika était sacré et beaucoup de personne avant venait s'y recueillir. Mais tout cela était vieux de plusieurs années, c'était bien avant que le pays tombe en ruine. Quelque dizaines d'années, peu être moins.

- « Dastan, quel age a tu?

- J'ai presque trente ans. Et toi?

- je suis dans ma vingt sixième année. Continue ton histoire va y.

- Bon...Si tu es bien informé tu dois au moins savoir que je suis celui qui ai fait rentrer l'armée Perce à Alamut et que pour cela on me considère comme un héros. Mais moi je ne pense pas comme ça, je n'avais pas adhéré au ordre de mon frère ainé, mon père étant mort et il était monté sur le trône. Mon frère ayant entendu parler d'exportation d'armes pour les pays ennemis venant d' Alamut, il a décidé de l' attaquer... Bref nous sommes rentré dans la ville sainte. Le malheurs c'est abattue sur moi a partir de ce moment la car j'ai étais accusé de la mort de mon second frère, j'ai était la dernière personne a le voir et le premier à être accusé de sa mort. J'ai était condamné a fuir la ville, mon pays, ma vie...»

Dastan arrêta son récit pour faire une pause. Elika, elle, resta muette face à l'histoire que venait de lui avouer son ami. Elle regarda dans la direction du Prince, celui ci regardait le ciel, les yeux dans le vague remplis d'une immense tristesse, elle en fut tellement ému qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ces bras. Étonné, il la regarda avec de grand yeux puis il lui rendis son étreinte. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que le Prince s'éloigne d' elle.

- « Tu sais qui a tuer ton frère? Demanda Elika après un long silence.

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais su, tout le monde m'a accusé à tord, aujourd'hui plus personne ne cherche son meurtrier car tout le monde est persuadé que c'est moi. Mais je finirai un jour par le retrouver, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis si loin de mon pays et de ma ville, c'est la raison pour laquelle j' était la ce jour dans le désert, le jour ou nous nous sommes rencontré. Et je n'aurai de repos que quand je l'aurai retrouvé.

- peut être que ton destin était de partir loin de ton pays pour accomplir quelque chose.

-Peut être...répondis le Prince, Peut être. Puis il regarda le ciel. On devraient y aller Princesse!

- Oui, allons y. »

Voyant le ciel s'assombrir de plus en plus, ils repartirent en direction du sommet en suivant le chemin.


	3. Le temple des dieux

Le chemin fut plus long que prévu. Le prince et Elika essuyaient une gigantesque tempête de sable qui les retardaient grandement. Aucun d'eux ne voyaient à plus d'un mètre devant eux. Mais ils ne voulaient pour autant s'arrêter. Bien que la tempête faisait rage, Elika protégeait un minimum le prince et elle du trépas grâce a son pouvoir. Ainsi ils pouvaient se permettre de continuer, mais aussi d'éviter une mort certaine. Plus le prince et Elika gravissaient la pente rocailleuse de la montagne, plus la tempête se calmait. Elle finit par disparaître complètement après qu'ils soient parvenus à une plateforme totalement plate.

Le sol était pavé de marbre blanc immaculé. Le prince et Elika regardèrent aux alentours et furent pendant un instant stupéfait par la beauté du lieu. Au centre de cette plateforme se tenait un temple fait d'immense colonnes blanches. Ce même temple était entouré ça et la par des branche et des liane d'arbres qui y avaient élus domicile depuis bien des années. A sa droite coulait un fin ruisseau qui laissait s'écouler une eau claire et translucide. Une étrange aura s'échappait de ce lieu qui ne connaissait pas les dégâts de l'age et du temps. Elika et Dastan s'avancèrent d'un pas lent et prudent de peur de réveiller ce lieu de paix. Finalement, le prince ne put s'empêcher de garder le silence.

« On dirait qu'on y est. C'est bien ce temple? ».

Elika regarda encore une fois aux alentours puis ce tourna vers lui.

« Il me semble en effet. Ici nous trouverons surement l'aide qu'il nous faut pour stopper Arhiman. Répondit la princesse d'un ton qui ce voulait convainquant.

Pourtant elle sentait au fond d'elle que l'aide d' Ormazd ne serait pas si simple à trouver.

-Bon et bien commençons à chercher, on devraient bien trouver quelque chose. » Le prince partit dans une direction pour commencer ces recherches.

Elika fit de même de son côté. Dastan étant partit regarder aux abords du temple, elle s'occuperait de l'intérieur.

Si la beauté de l'extérieur était saisissante, l'intérieur quant à lui était époustouflant. On aurai dit que ce lieu avait était construit la veille et que rien n'avait put entraver à l'éclat du marbre. Le soleil éclairait ce lieu de sa clarté par une ouverture situé au plafond, illuminant tous le temple, Elika eu du mal à garder ses yeux ouvert. Il lui semblait voir dans cette lumière une silhouette.

« Qui est là? » demanda t-elle.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, elle était pourtant sur de l'avoir vu. Elle scruta difficilement le temple. Elle était là! La silhouette bougeait afin de permettre à Elika de la percevoir. Elle se dirigea vers un endroits moins lumineux ou la princesse put distinguer clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

« Qui est tu? » redemanda t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il la regardait avec intensité, elle sentit qu' il scrutait son esprit. Elika fit de même, elle l'observa et le décrivit intérieurement. Il avait une allure d'adolescent androgyne, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, les yeux tout aussi sombre, terrifiant et profond, le teint claire et pale de la lune. Elika ressentait des tremblements rien qu'en sentant son regard posé sur elle. Ce garçon n'avait pas d'age bien que son apparence en dise le contraire. Elika, prise de panique s'enfuit en appelant le prince.

« DASTAN! » dit-elle dans un souffle cour et tremblant de peur.

Le garçon ne bougea pas. Il attendait. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres pales mais Elika n'eut pas le temps de distinguer ce qu'il signifiait. Le prince arriva en courant et surpris Elika. Elle tremblait et était entouré de l'odeur de la peur. Il la pris dans ces bras pour la rassurer et lui demanda:

« Qu'as tu vu la dedans? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais le regarda les yeux emplis de terreur. Le prince la lâcha et commença à ce diriger vers le temple.

« N'y vas pas... » Elika avait laissait ces mots s'échapper dans un souffle court et à peine audible.

Dastan les entendit mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elika le suivit néanmoins à l'intérieur si les choses devaient tourner mal.

Le jeune homme androgyne aux yeux ténébreux n'avait pas bougé, il se trouvait toujours dans ce coins plus sombre pour que les deux voyageurs puissent le voir sans risquer d'être aveuglés par la violente lumière de l'astre lumineux. Son sourire s'était effacer et avait laisser place à une expression impassible, le rendant toujours plus effrayant. Pourtant le prince ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il lui demanda d'une voix forte et limpide.

« Qui est tu? »

Le regard du de l'étranger qui était jusqu'à maintenant figé sur Elika ce tourna vers le Prince. Ce dernier sentit un frissons le parcourir de toute sa longueur, il ne pensait pas que ce garçon pouvait être si effrayant au premier abord. Pourtant, soutenir son regard ténébreux était une véritable épreuve pour le prince. Mais il ne se démonta pas.

Le jeune homme sembla le remarquer, il arqua un sourcils, non pas qu'il était impressionner mais plutôt intéressé par ces deux jeunes personnes. Il laissa entendre sa voix par une réponse clair et attendu par les prince et Elika.

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt aux visiteurs importuns de se présenter d'abord au maitre des lieux? »

Dastan et Elika furent surpris et charmés par la voix du jeune homme. Sa voix était suave, une tonalité cristalline, et au fond il y avait un ton d'ironie et de sarcasme peu dissimulé. Tous deux mirent un temps fou à répondre, emportés par le charme et le charisme du maitre des lieux comme il disait. Avec toujours de la peur dans la voix Elika répondit.

« Nous sommes venu solliciter l'aide du dieux Ormazd, maitre de la lumière. Je me nomme Elika, j'étais la princesse de la cité des Ahuras, gardien du temple d' Arhiman. Et voici...

-On m'appelle juste le Prince, je suis un voleur et pilleur. »

Dastan avait coupé Elika dans sa phrase, celui ci ne tenait pas particulièrement à révéler son nom à n'importe qui, et ce n'importe qui semblait étrange voir même dangereux. Le jeune homme mystérieux sourit face à la réaction brusque du prince. Il se remis donc à parler de sa voix envoutante.

« Je vois, ainsi, une princesse déchu, descendante d'un peuple qui n'a su garder le dieu des ténèbres enfermé et un voleur qui ce fait appeler Prince, viennent ici, dans mon temple, pour solliciter l'aide du dieu de la lumière. C'est bien sa? »

Sa voix était emprunte d'ironie mais aussi d'amusement contenu modérément. Elika acquiesça au résumé du jeune homme, mais elle n'était pas satisfaite. Le prince non plus. L'homme androgyne qui ce tenait devant eux, s'amusait a les piéger et à détourner leurs questions.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à notre questions, rappela le prince.

-En effet je n'y ai pas encore répondu... », dit-il d'un ton moqueur sans autre pensé, il s'amusait juste, mais d'un amusement terrifiant. « Et pourtant je vous ai dis qui j'étais.

-A bon? Le prince était stupéfait, ce jouait-il d'eux ou disait-il la vérité?

-Je vous ai dit que j'étais le maitre des lieux. Cela ne vous suffit-il pas? »

Sa voix n'était plus emprunte d'ironie et de moquerie, seulement, il constatait.

« Bien sur que ça ne suffit pas! »

Le prince commençait à perdre patiente, Elika le sentait bien. Elle repris quelque peu le contrôle de la situation avant que Dastan ne saute sur leur interlocuteur.

«Nous aimerions en savoir plus nous qui avons fait beaucoup de chemin pour arriver ici afin de trouver le moyen d'enfermer Arhiman. »

-N'êtes vous pas responsable de son évasion? Demanda t'il sachant pertinemment la réponse.

-Si, et c'est pour cela que nous cherchons un moyen de le rendre à nouveau prisonnier. La voix d' Elika ce fit plus faible, presque inaudible, le souvenir de sa résurrection au prix de l'évasion du dieu.

-Je vois... »

Le jeune homme les regarda a nouveau, une aura claire s'échappa de lui en même temps que sa voix étrangement envoutante.

« Je suis... »

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit avis? Pour savoir si ça vous plais.<strong>


	4. Les paroles d'Aaron

Aaron... un nom bien étrange selon Elika? Un mensonge? Peut être, elle n'était pas sûre, en faite, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Les yeux de cet étranger la perturbait au plus haut point. Elle avait l'impression que son regard allait la transpercer de part en part et découvrir ainsi tous les secrets qu'elle cachait.

De son côté, Dastan ne pouvait supporter sa présence, il sentait parfaitement une énergie inconnue émaner de lui, et cette force ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Son nom ne fut pas la seul chose que Aaron révéla. Des choses pour le moins étrange, des phrases, des mots, tous en rapport avec le Prince et Elika. Aaron ne se contentait pas de parler simplement, il leur montrait l'étendu de ces connaissances sur eux. Il révéla des choses que seul nos deux héros étaient en mesure de savoir... Mais comment savait-il?

-Comment peux tu savoir tous cela sur nous? Demanda le Prince, rompant ainsi le silence dans lequel le jeune homme les avaient laissés.

Il ne répondit pas, occuper par ces propres pensé, désintéresser par la présence de la princesse et du prince, ce qui énerva de plus bel Dastan, qui ne manquait pas d'avoir le sang chaud.

-Aaron, certaines choses reste flou pour nous... Si tu voulais bien nous expliquer qui tu es réellement et comment tu nous connais aussi bien, nous serions mieux disposé à la suite! Tenta Elika, craignant encore le silence.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, alternant du regard entre le Prince et Elika, cherchant ces mots.

-Les dieux mon envoyer jusqu'à vous Elika! Je suis simplement un messager et un guide pour vous, rien de plus. Ce n'est que par la volonté d' Ormazd que je suis venu jusqu'à vous, ici, dans ce temple. C'est aussi lui qui vous à mené droit vers moi.

-Ormazd est intervenu auprès de nous? Demanda Elika d'un voix étonné. Pourtant, il y a longtemps qu'il nous a abandonné.

-Pourtant, qui vous à indiqué le chemin jusqu'à se temple?

-Un vielle homme que nous avons rencontré dans le désert. Répondit le Prince.

-Et, n'est-il pas étrange de rencontrer pareil vieillard qui apparaît une nuit et qui disparaît le lendemain? Demanda Aaron d'une voix railleuse.

-Comment pouvez vous savoir tout cela? Interrogea Elika.

-Car c'est le grand dieu qui me la dit, tout simplement.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Aaron s'éloigna pour sortir du temple, cependant, ni le Prince, ni Elika ne bougèrent, bloqué de stupeur, digérant lentement les informations qui venaient de leur être transmise.

-Crois tu ce qu'il dit Elika?

-J'ai bien peur qu'il ne mente pas, tout ce qu'il dit coïncide vraiment.

-Mais tu as bien sentis la puissance qu'il possède, ce n'est pas rien... je pense qu'il nous cache plus de choses qu'il ne voudrait bien le faire croire.

-Oui je sais, mais il est peut être le seul moyen de stopper Arhiman. N'oublie pas que nous sommes venu pour chercher de l'aide, et nous l'avons, à travers ce garçon.

-Mais il n'a pas dit qu'il nous aiderait, Elika, réfléchis! Supplia le Prince

-Je suis désolé Dastan, mais si il nous offre son aide, nous ne pouvons pas refuser. Arhiman à déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça!

-Bien... Comme tu voudras, mais je ne lui fait pas réellement confiance.

Elika ne répondit rien, préférant ignorer cette dernière phrase et sortie du temple pour rejoindre Aaron. Celui ci avait plongé son regard à l'horizon, observant la tempête de sable s'éloigner et regarder apparaître les ténèbres d' Arhiman. De plus en plus sombre et de plus en plus proche.

Elika ce plaça à ces côtés pour observer avec lui les ravages des ombres, alors que le Prince, resta en retrait, derrière eux, sur ces gardes.

-Les ténèbres d' Arhiman ne tarderons pas à arriver ici, souillant sur son passage les sols fertiles encore en place. Il ne restera bientôt plus que des plaines désertiques, vide de toute vie, et rien ne pourra réparer les dégâts. Souffla Aaron, sa voix triste, chantant comme une complainte.

-Ormazd pourrait sauver ces terres.

-Ormazd ne réparera pas les erreurs que vous avaient commises. C'est vous qui les avait provoqués, c'est à vous de vous en occuper.

-Mais comment pouvons nous? Si nous sommes venu ici, c'est pour trouver de l'aide... Nous n'avons plus d'idées...

-Vous avez réussi à arrêter Arhiman une fois, pourquoi pas deux?

-Les terres fertiles ne sont plus accessibles, nous sommes vraiment désespérer...

Le mot était faible pour décrire ce que Elika ressentait, Aaron le voyait bien, il savait tout. Il soupira avant de sourire à Elika.

-Princesse, les dieux ne vous ont pas abandonner! Rassurez vous, je vous offre mon aide, après tout, je suis ici pour ça!

Elika cligna des yeux, incapable de sauter de joie, essayant de savoir si ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai ou bien simple divagation de la part de son esprit. Elle lança à Aaron un regard interrogateur, il lui répondit par un regard bienveillant, étincelant même. Enfin, après temps de désespoir, de barrières, d'embuches, ils pouvaient apercevoir une lueur d'espoir, et c'était Aaron, cet lumière bienveillante qui les guideraient jusqu'à la victoire contre le dieu des ténèbres!

-Est-ce vrai, les dieux serons avec nous? Demanda Elika, l'espoir dans sa voix

-En quelque sorte...répondit simplement Aaron en souriant

-Alors en gros, ce n'est pas sûre qu'ils viennent nous filer un coup de main! Si ça se trouve, tu n'es pas assez fort pour nous aider et tu nous mène droit jusqu'à la mort! Coupa Dastan, le regard incertain et furieux

-Dastan! Intervint Elika, que t'arrive t-il? Il est peut être la seul aide que nous aurons mais c'est déjà bien!

-Les dieux interviendrons seulement si cela est nécessaire. Mais souvenez vous, si Ormazd m'a envoyer ici, c'est parce qu'il veux que vous enfermiez Arhiman vous même!

Le groupe décida de finalement repartir le lendemain, sur les conseils d' Aaron, seulement, ce dernier n'avait rien révélé sur la suite de leur quête. Résultat, Elika et le Prince étaient toujours dans l'ignorance.

La nuit était tombée sur le temple, le plongeant dans une obscurité convenable, qui était atténuée par la lumière naturel du lieu. Elika et Dastan s'étaient installés à l'intérieur du temple, cherchant à ce réchauffer du vent froid du désert.

Dans le silence, Dastan contempla les lieux, brillant, certes, mais pas aveuglant. D'où pouvait venir cette lumière chaud et inconnue.

-Ce lieu est étrange, tu ne trouve pas? Demanda le Prince à Elika, qui sortie de ses pensées.

-Pardon?

-Je dis, tu ne trouve pas que ce lieu est un peu étrange? Répéta le Prince.

-Si, c'est vrai, mais je sens que c'est Ormazd qui nous envoie cette lumière. Il y à comme une connections entre mes pouvoirs et cet endroits, un peu comme si nous étions sur une terre fertile déjà purifiée. Expliqua Elika doucement, pesant ses mots, ne sachant pas comment interpréter cette force.

-C'est le cas. Tout comme les terres fertiles, ce lieu fut ériger pour Ormazd. Il l'a imprégné de son pouvoir comme tu l'es toi même, Princesse. Dit Aaron en entrant dans le temple sans un bruit.

Ni le Prince, continuellement sur ces gardes ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il se posa à côté des deux autres sans un mot avant de reprendre en lançant un regard au deux.

-J'ai demandé à Ormazd quelques informations, je sais maintenant ou nous devons aller...

-Où? Où devons nous aller pour enfermer Arhiman une nouvelle fois? Demanda expressément Elika

-Dans le temple de la cité des Ahuras, là ou repose une dernière terre fertile pas encore souillé par la corruption.

-Mais il n'y à pas de terre fertile dans le temple... intervint le Prince.

-Si, sous le temple... mais l'atteindre ne sera pas facile, il faudra faire quelque sacrifices je suppose...

-Que veux tu dire? Répliqua amèrement le Prince au souvenir d' Elika, morte pour son peuple.

-Nous verrons cela en temps voulu, Prince de Perse. J'ignore encore quels mal vous attende.


End file.
